There is known a device for detecting road surface conditions, wherein the device measures a radiation temperature of a road surface and a radiation temperature of the sky so as to recognize the condition of the road surface according to a reception intensity ratio of a horizontally polarized wave component to a vertically polarized wave component on the basis of the sky (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-177188).